herofandomcom-20200223-history
Angela (Mana)
Angela, titled Rebellious Princess of Altena, Kingdom of Magicians, is one of six main characters of Trials of Mana, which previously only released in Japan as Seiken Densetsu 3. She is the rebellious princess of the magical kingdom of Altena, located in a region best known for its cold climate, snowy fields, and ice caverns. She is the daughter of Queen Valda, also known as the True Queen of Altena, and the wise King Richard of Valsena, the latter of whom is served by fellow protagonist Duran. She is voiced by Rumi Ookubo in Japanese. Story Angela is the sole princess of the ice-covered Altena, the Kingdom of Sorcery, which is also the long-time ally of Valsena, the Kingdom of the Plains. Her mother, Valda, uses magic to keep the snow at bay to keep the Altenish citadel in a perpetual Spring, but like her country, is cold and unfeeling towards her daughter, making her lonely and selfish as a result of her upbringing. What doesn't help her disposition is that she is the only citizen of Altena who is unable to use magic. Lately, the snow has started to encroach more and more on Altena as the world's Mana has started to fade, causing the True Queen's spell to weaken and causing Winter to return to the kingdom. To continue her spell and prevent Altena from freezing over, Valda, following the Crimson Wizard's advice, decides to invade the other nations and claim their Mana Stones, which, once done, would unlock the power of Mana within them and open the way to the Sword of Mana and its infinite power so that her spell would be able to continue. Unfortunately, the spells used to unlock the powers of each Mana Stone require a sacrifice when cast, and she decides she and the Crimson Wizard are far too important for such a thing, so she decides Angela should be the sacrifice for the Mana Stone of Water instead. Upon learning this from her mother, a distraught Angela becomes so upset that she unwittingly uses her magic to teleport out of Altena and into the Frostbite Fields. As she traverses the snowfields, she soon succumbs to hypothermia and falls unconscious. Thankfully, she is found and saved by people from the Snow Hamlet Alrant, who nurse her back to health. Seeking counsel, she heads to the Inn near the house where she was recovering from the cold and finds Alrant's local fortune teller. Following her advice, Angela decides to head to the Holy City of Wendel where she can learn how to be able to get the hang of her magic. Angela shares many story elements with fellow hero Duran, who lives in Valsena, Altena's long-time allied kingdom and one of the many nations that Altena tries to invade. If either hero is chosen as the main protagonist, the main villains will be the Crimson Wizard and his mater, the Dragon Lord, and the final dungeon will be the Dragonsmaw caverns. Personality Angela is a brash, seductive, and lazy young woman who is prone to mouth off at people and has very little care for the duties of her royal lineage, but deep down cares for her loved ones very much. She is best described as childish and rebellious, often desiring attention because her mother Valda has rarely had time for her. She often kept dodging on her studies to the point that not even her mother thinks she has any magical talents within her. She is lonely deep down, and would do anything to be acknowledged by her mother again, even vowing to fight against her if she deems it necessary. Abilities Being a mage, Angela has weak physical attacks, but her magic is very powerful. Despite not being able to use magic at first, she begins to learn spells from the Mana spirits that join her and the other heroes over the course of their adventures. Upon switching classes, she'll be able to have access to more powerful magic; her Light and Dark classes primarily allow her to use powerful Light and Dark magic, respectively. While her Light classes have a much larger focus on causing massive damage to multiple targets, her Dark classes focus more on damaging one target. Her starting class is Magician, and she can later change her class to Sorceress or Mysticist, and later to Grand Diviner, Archmage, Rune Seer, or Magus. Gallery Images Image:Ishiiangela.png|SNES artwork by Ishii Image:Oyamadaangela.png|Remake artwork by Oyamada Image:Chibiangela.png|Chibi artwork Image:Promo-angelavalda2.png|Promo artwork featuring Angela and her mother Valda, the True Queen of Altena. Image:Promo-duranangela.jpg|Promo artwork featuring Duran, Angela, King Richard, the True Queen of Altena, the Crimson Wizard, and the Darkshine Knight. Image:Ishiiangelagd.png|Grand Diviner Class (Ishii) Image:Ishiiangelamagus.png|Magus Class (Ishii) Image:Angelamagician.png|Magician Class model Image:Angelasorceress.png|Sorceress Class model Image:Angelamysticist.png|Mysticist Class model Image:Angelagranddiviner.png|Grand Diviner Class model Image:Angelaarchmage.png|Archmage Class model Image:Angelamagus.png|Magus Class model Image:Angelaruneseer.png|Rune Seer Class model Videos NS Collection of Mana - Trials of Mana - Prologue Angela Trivia *In her ending, Angela shows herself to consider romantic feelings even though no preference is stated. If Duran is in her party during said ending, she'll admit she's found another love interest besides magic, something that he seems to be clueless about. *Angela is stated to be the eldest of the six protagonists, being 19 years old. The second-eldest are Duran and Hawkeye at 17 years, the second-youngest is Riesz at 16 years, and the youngest are Kevin and Charlotte at 15 years with the latter looking much younger than she really is. *Angela can be considered a foil to fellow playable hero Riesz; both are the princesses of their respective kingdoms (Altena for Angela and Laurent for Riesz), and both are archenemies of their respective villains (the Crimson Wizard for Angela and Belladonna for Riesz, respectively) but Angela is lazy and cares very little for the duties of her royal lineage, unlike Riesz who is hard-working and devoted to her position and being a leader. Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Magic Category:Archenemy Category:Princess Warriors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Amazons Category:Successful Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Rescuers Category:Outright Category:Lethal Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic Category:Loyal Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:The Messiah Category:Strong-Willed Category:Heroic Liars Category:Protectors Category:Adventurers